


Morning Kisses

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [37]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Sweet morning kisses





	Morning Kisses

Early morning light was starting to filter through the window of your bedroom. Mike’s arms were still wrapped tightly around you, his breathing slow and steady. You chanced a kiss to his hand and arm.

You felt Mike stir, “Good-mornin' love”, he mumbled softly in your ear. He nuzzled your hair. “I love Saturdays.” 

Grinning, you returned the greeting, “Good morning.” You turned in his arms so you were facing him. Starting at his forehead you sprinkled soft kisses down to the tip of his nose, to his jaw, then lips, neck…

“Hmmm…careful there might start something we can’t finish.” He rolled you onto your back, causing you to giggle.

“Then get to work, Mr. Dodds.” His mouth moved to your neck, placing suckling, wet kisses. Traveling to the dip between your neck and arm, to your collarbone. “Hmmm…tha-”

The door swung open, Isaac and Cora came barreling their way in and jumping on the bed. “Can we have pancakes?” Isaac inquired.

“Told you,” Mike said with a chuckle. He grabbed Isaac and tickled him, causing him to giggle.“Pancakes? Pancakes? Okay, but only if I get… kisses.” Mike pointed a finger to his cheek.

The kids each kiss a cheek, Cora’s slobbery, Isaac’s less so. “Now daddy?”

“Go to the kitchen. I’ll be there in a couple minutes. I need to talk to mommy.” He smirked at you. The kids scampered to the kitchen. He turned his attention back to you. “We have about five minutes.” 

Mike jumped on the bed and tickled you, “Michael, st-” laughing “stop”, you could barely breathe.

“Give me a kiss.” He stopped tickling you and pouted his lips out. You gave him a quick peck on the lips, “pancake time!” He grabbed your hand, kissed it and pulled you down the hall.


End file.
